kingsfan_romancefandomcom-20200213-history
List of widowers
Here is a list of widowers. * 971–1001 — Mikael is the widow of Esther Mikaelson — The Vampire Diaries, The Originals * 1766–1766 — Niklaus “Klaus” Mikaelson is the widow of Vivianne Lescheres-Mikaelson — The Originals: The Rise, The Originals: The Loss, The Originals: The Resurrection * 1942–November 14, 1942 — Lillian Wyatt is the widow of Corporal Leonardo Christopher “Leo” Wyatt, US Army — Charmed * July 1978–October 31, 1981 — James Potter and Lily Potter (née Evans) are killed — Harry Potter * 1982–February 28, 1991 — Supervisory Special Agent Leroy Jethro Gibbs, NCIS Major Case Response Team is the widow of Shannon Gibbs (née Fielding) — NCIS * July 1997–May 2, 1998 — Professor Remus John Lupin and Auror Nymphadora Lupin (née Tonks), DMLE are killed — Harry Potter * 1986–November 17, 1998 — Lieutenant Colonel Sarah “Mac” MacKenzie-Rabb, JAGC, USMC is the widow of Christopher “Chris” Ragle — JAG * October 28, 1994–October 8, 1999 — Dr. Daniel Jackson, Ph.D. is the widow of Sha’re — Stargate SG-1 * July 2000–2001 — Dr. Allison Cameron, M.D. is the widow of an unnamed man — House * 1950–December 2, 2001 — Commissioner Henry Reagan, NYPD (Ret.) is the widow of Betty Reagan — Blue Bloods * November 4, 1982–February 24, 2002 — Dr. Andrew “Andy” Brown, M.D. is the widow of Julia Brown (née Hoffman) — Everwood * 1983–November 4, 2003 — Nurse Cate S. Hennessy (née Egan) is the widow of Paul Hennessy — 8 Simple Rules * 1970–September 14, 2005 — Commissioner Francis Xavier “Frank” Reagan, NYPD is the widow of Mary Margaret Reagan — Blue Bloods * 1984–January 26, 2006 — Senator Martha Kent (née Clark), US Senate is the widow of Kansas State Senator-elect Jonathan Kent — Smallville * 1985–2007 — Moira Queen (née Dearden) is the widow of Robert Alan Queen — Arrow * 2005–May 4, 2007 — Professor Alaric J. “Ric” Saltzman is the widow* of Isobel Flemming — The Vampire Diaries * November 20, 2008–May 14, 2009 — Chloe Anne Sullivan-Olsen is the widow of Henry James “Jimmy” Olsen — Smallville * 2005–November 25, 2009 — Supervisory Special Agent Aaron “Hotch” Hotchner, J.D., FBI Behavioral Analysis Unit (resigned, 2016) is the widow of Haley Hotchner (née Brooks) — Criminal Minds * 1989–December 11, 2009 — Detective Reynaldo “Rey” Curtis, NYPD Homicide (Ret.) is the widow of Deborah Curtis — Law & Order * March 21, 2011–May 21, 2012 — Dominika Ann Petrova-House is the widow* of Dr. Gregory “Greg” House, M.D. — House * December 11, 2011–September 24, 2012 — Detective Lieutenant Chin Ho Kelly, HPD is the widow of Dr. Malia Kelly (née Waincroft), M.D. — Hawaii Five-0 * February 10, 2013–February 17, 2013 — Jack Porter is the widow of Amanda Porter (née Clarke)/'Emily Rebecca Thorne' — Revenge * September 3, 2012–July 14, 2014 — Regina Lourdes Vasquez is the widow of Angelo Sorrento — Switched at Birth * March 4, 2002–September 27, 2014 — Dr. Matthew Eric “Matt” Camden, M.D. is the widow of Dr. Sarah Camden (née Glass), M.D. — 7th Heaven * May 7, 2015–May 7, 2015 — Professor Alaric J. “Ric” Saltzman is the widow of Dr. Josette “Jo” Laughlin, M.D. — The Vampire Diaries * May 19, 2015–May 19, 2015 — Dr. Caitlin Snow, Ph.D. is the widow of Ronald “Ronnie” Raymond/'Firestorm' — The Flash * November 16, 2015–November 23, 2015 — Sylvester “Sly” Dodd is the widow of Megan Dodd (née O’Brien) — Scorpion * February 16, 2015–January 29, 2016 — Hayley Marshall-Kenner is the widow of Jackson “Jack” Kenner — The Originals * March 3, 2017–March 10, 2017 — Caroline Forbes-Salvatore is the widow of Stefan Salvatore — The Vampire Diaries * 1996–May 7, 2017 — Senior Special Agent Samuel Andrew “Sam” Hanna, NCIS Office of Special Projects is the widow of Michelle Hanna (née Quinn), Off., CIA (Ret.) — NCIS: Los Angeles * October 1996–May 28, 2017 — Detective 1st Grade Daniel Fitzgerald “Danny” Reagan, NYPD is the widow of Nurse Linda Reagan, RN — Blue Bloods * May 11, 2014–October 27, 2017 — Rumpelstiltskin/Mr. Gold is the widow of Belle French — Once Upon a Time *1988–November 28, 2017 — Clarissa Stein is the widow of Professor (Dr.) Martin Stein, Ph.D./'Firestorm' — The Flash, Legends of Tomorrow * July 27, 1997–February 20, 1998 — Dr. Samantha “Sam” O’Neill (née Carter), Ph.D. is the widow of Colonel Jonathan J. “Jack” O’Neill, USAF — Stargate SG-1 – “Point of View” * 1980–1994 — Brigadier General Jonathan Angus “Jack” O’Neill, USAF is the widow of Sara O’Neill — “The Secret Return of Alex Mack” Category:Widowers